With constant development of a display technology, a display module becomes widely available, especially, its demand on small-sized electronic devices such as a cellphone becomes increasingly pronounced. Consequently, requirements for optical characteristics of the display module, such as a gamma characteristic and a flicker characteristic, become higher and higher.
In the prior art, when a manufacturer of the display module produces the display module, the optical characteristics of the display module are tested generally in a manual testing manner. Particularly, with the gamma characteristic as an example, a testing person firstly energizes a to-be-tested display module, and enables the to-be-tested display module to display a testing frame; the testing person reads brightness values when the to-be-tested display module tested by a testing instrument displays the testing frame, and manually inputs the brightness values into a preset excel form in a computer; the computer draws a gamma curve according to data in the excel form, so that the testing person may judge whether the gamma characteristic of the display module conforms to a preset standard or not according to a relationship between the gamma curve and a standard gamma curve.
However, in the above method of manually testing the optical characteristics of the display module, because the brightness values when the to-be-tested display module displays the testing frame are manually read or input into the excel form, it may cause a result that testing results of the optical characteristics of the display module are not accurate enough and the testing efficiency is relatively low.